The Soot that Falls from a Lifeless Sky
by TheVampireRenchan
Summary: Another monster high school story, Great, But this one has a twist. Within all the mystery, magic, blood and gore, fear lurks deep within its walls. Nothing is as it seems...Who will be the one to stop it all? And who is the source of the Darkness lying in each student's frail heart? Welcome to Craven's Academy for the Preternaturally Phenomenal or Otherwise Gifted Humans! *in prog
1. Prologos-Welcome!

**This is my first story...and I hope you enjoy it. It might have very uneasy things in it, but it will intrigue, humor, and scare your souls, therefore...Read on mortals.**

**^.^ thanks for reading this.**

* * *

Hundreds of students piled on the front lawn of the very large, medieval looking castle of a prep school titled "Craven's Academy for the Preternaturally Phenomenal or Otherwise Gifted Humans." More were appearing randomly through the black wrought iron gate making the spectacle a frightening sight for curious humans five hundred feet away from the entrance. Some returnees, and a hundred other freshmen, all commingling together the way the universe intended.

The Headmaster pondered how big the school would have to expand inwardly to fit all these people, for what appeared outside was not as it was inside. With a simple twitch of his nose, the old building lost a red brick and huffed like an old man and the Headmaster knew it would fit all of the students and even more. His staff stared at him happily yet he could feel their anxiety as a new class of potentially amazing creatures appeared at the school. All of different makes and breeds, of different histories and lineages, all students at his Academy where he could train them however he felt! It felt marvelous, the power he held. And so he released it with…a greeting. "Welcome!" he yelled at the students who immediately closed their mouths. "Hello students and welcome to Craven's Academy for the Preternaturally Phenomenal or Otherwise Gifted Humans! All of you are about to embark on the journey of a lifetime, an awe-inspiring, ultimate, breathtaking experience of your entire lives…just being here means you were meant for extraordinary things! Now unlike some prep schools we do not separate you any further from your comrades because we want all of you to know and understand each other no matter what. Distinctions might cause turmoil and this environment is truly meant to welcome togetherness! Freshmen and new students shall see the two women in purple and flitting above two chairs to the left. Returning students, head to your respective dormitories to receive new class schedules and Academy gear for the year. I shall see you all for tonight's feast and thank you completely for coming to this beautiful establishment of mines. Thank you all!"

Applause and whistling stirred throughout the crowd, deeming the Headmaster one respected official. He sauntered off to his office, noticing the other staff members running to their classrooms and dormitory assignments and out of the corner of his eye, a flash of black and the smell of ash.

_Ah…that one actually made it._ The Headmaster pondered while searching for the blackness again. Failing to see the flash, he stepped into his office with a mysterious sneer.

* * *

_**So I hope you liked the Prologos! This story will be continued but please reply if you actually like it!**_


	2. Chapter 1-First Day

**Here's the first chapter. Enjoy. I'm taking the role of third person omniscient narrator so don't get too confused. Thanks for reading again!**

* * *

I

Hatred swelled in him immediately, yet he could not release it because there were too many freaking idiots in his way. He felt his heavy backpack filled with a few notebooks, pens and two basketballs hit something hard but he dismissed it and tried to get to the two flitting women in purple. Students piled together like ants and ran towards the front entrance of the gothic crypt they call a school. The flying women wearing bright purple outfits that seemed to be the other school color besides the daunting silver every other teacher was wearing, asked him his name then peered at him with their super weird blue eyes. One said, "Correct. Travis Kiani, hm… a human?" Several students glared, others just looked completely shocked. Composed he says, "Yeah…I'm human but I've got a bit of god in me so that makes me Gifted. Right?" The first woman nodded and gave him a folder full of papers then pointed to the front entrance. A map was included, a list of textbooks and supplies needed, a rule book for the functions of this "school" and a personal watch with the Academy mascot, a panther with glowing red eyes chomping on an eagle, on the face. While staring at the map he felt the eyes of those beasts watching him, waiting to devour his very being, so he sprinted to the gym to destroy some gym equipment.

He could feel the eyes of every living creature on him as he stalked a beautiful victim in the crowd. The boy was already starving due to a skipped dinner and a raging hangover from last night's activities, and frankly he needed an energy boost. He could see the green veins underneath her super pale skin and that anxious little heartbeat could almost make him swoon. A few steps closer and he would have that vixen and his hand reached out but… THWAP! "FUCK!" He yelled as he was knocked to the floor by a mortal made sack of crap. Whoever it was disappeared before he yelled and now students were looking at him like he was insane. And now he couldn't pick up the scent of the delicious looking girl. The two women at the new student tables flitted from student to student with surprising efficiency. They were four feet tall and completely undistinguishable from each other and even flew like hummingbirds to greet and check the identities of each new student or freshman quickly. As soon as he reached the table one said, "Demtreaux du Provencher IV…vampire 6th generation fledgling of the _Deos Solis_ clan…very interesting." "It's actually Demetre this century." She nods and hands him a folder of papers. He seeks out another victim to kill or screw, either way he's getting satisfied, and finds a delicious looking morsel with a friend walking into the gym. Her veins can hardly be seen in her green skin but he'll find a way to puncture it. Once inside the freakishly large gym that looks like a fitness center packed with at least twenty of every different type of machine, plus a swimming pool, tennis court, smoothie bar, boxing rings, ping pong tables and sauna put together, he gets a glimpse of the bag that hit him square in the face. A boy reaches for it and Demetre fills with rage. One good whiff and he can even tell that this idiot, who is now staring at him, is a human. His fangs protrude immediately signifying this is his new victim. _Prepare to die mortal_ he thinks before he leaps toward the bastard. Travis throws the hungry vampire across the gym/fitness center, cracking the glass sealing the indoor tennis court. Students pay close attention to the brawl that's about to occur and start betting on the sidelines. Demetre flicks a hand through his hair, jumps onto the floor, sniffs again and says, "Oh you're not just human, are you? This will be fun! Come on, bastard!" Travis sees those fangs and disgust fills his body; a bloodthirsty vampire's demise is exactly why he came to this school. To fight, to learn, to destroy…that's all he's wanted to do to those mongrels who devoured his only family. He gets into position, waiting for the arrogant vampire to attack. Demetre runs quickly and grabs the human's neck, tries to pin him to the ground but cannot. His strength is too much to handle! Travis clutches the vampire's shirt and pushes him backwards then tries to punch Demetre in the face to no avail. Demetre is too fast but Travis is too strong. The two enemies clash in frustration, until a yell is heard, "Stop!"

A tall man with graying hair wearing a white lab coat runs to them and says, "No fighting on school grounds unless authorized by a school official! Huff…huff…We don't want you killing yourselves before understanding how to control these amazing powers of yours." The last sentence is said with some kind of perky air that makes both boys sick. Demetre says, "I'm over 200 years old. I think I know how to use my powers just fine." Travis says, "Better get a cane grandpa, don't wanna fall and break somethin'." Demetre aims to kill but the teacher hits them both on the back of the neck with overwhelming force that knocks them flat on the carpeted floors strewn with glass and blood. Demetre stumbles out some words to the human, "I'll fuck you up if you cross my path again, mortal." Travis can't speak but frowns against the hard, carpeted floors. The other students stare at the two unconscious bodies and laugh once the teacher leaves without helping them.

The green skinned beauty with small black wings says, "What idiots…Have they never even picked up the rule book. It says, 'All fights must be authorized by a teacher. Anything else will be subject to a strict warning or detention.' This is ridiculous, just a petty argument over breed. I'm glad I don't have to worry about that crap." Her 6'2" tall friend with a long black hair tied in a ponytail says, "I don't think it was so wrong. The vampire did have an interesting fighting style. I understand his pain. He was starving…" The green girl says, "I dunno Kenai…Fighting humans like that will only lead to issues. And what do you mean understand his pain! You'd do something like that to a poor human!" She begins to rant his ear off until he says, "Shut up Jaylen! The only thing worse than your incessant singing is your incessant nagging!" Jaylen scoffed, tried to hit his head and missed, resigned, and finally after finding her new locker, said, "My singing is tons better than yours will ever be! It could even kill you I bet, so don't get on my bad side!" Kenai stares at her incredulously and saunters off to find his locker and dormitory.

The tall, regal looking vampire named Kenai found his dorm room without conflict but was entirely sure that something was amiss when he opened the door with the old-fashioned steel keys, also inside the large folder. A vampire lay strewn on the floor in nothing but his briefs and five red stained empty water bottles near him. His twin bed was in complete disarray with spots of blood, torn sheets and pillow feathers scattered all over the mattress. The vampire's mass of black locks had a tinge of red in them too and Kenai immediately deduced that this "brute" had tried to drain something fierce. The other side of the room though, was completely untouched furthering Kenai's questions about whomever it was he was going to have to room with. Placing his sheathed katanas near his bed and his books on the mattress Kenai kicks the sleeping vampire in the bed, forcefully. No answer… He kicks the vampire three more times before he finally stirs. "Oh bonjour Monsieur, I was just…" he looks upwards at Kenai "Ah you're not that bastard. 'Sup?" Kenai's subconscious tells him this guy is strange and probably dangerous but he says, "Nothing much, just wondering what was happening here?" The vampire stands sees his "mess" and laughs, "Just a little fun" he pulls out a water bottle filled to the brim with blood from a mysterious refrigerator and hands it to Kenai, "Here. Lighten up, I didn't kill her or nothin'. Could've though…sure coulda." Kenai stares at the bottle then puts it down on a table near his bed that definitely wasn't there before. He says, "I'm sorry but I don't usually drink blood much… What is your name?" The vampire takes the ignored bottle and chugs it then says, "I'm Demetre Provencher, 221 years…And you? You act old so you must be ancient! Hahaha!" He laughs but Kenai's glare stops him. Kenai states, "Kenai…I've long forgotten my surname and you're right about my age. I'm far beyond Christ's years." Demetre says, "You are way too stiff grandpa. Drink some blood, it might cheer you up. There's always a fridge stocked with the good stuff if you need it."

Before he can ask how that could be, his friend Jaylen suddenly barges through the slightly open door to their room and yells, "Kenai! They've paired me with this bitch!" Demetre becomes enthralled by the sudden appearance of his earlier victim and says, "Hey there…" Kenai says, "Jaylen just-" "Oh Jaylen is it?! What a beautiful name for a delicious looking beauty…Hm you smell godly…" Jaylen looks disgusted and Kenai is ready to smack him but Demetre speeds to her, grabs her hand and says, "How about you go for a true romantic, hun? Frenchmen always know how to treat a woman." She kicks his face away and says, "I'll destroy your arrogant heart. And plus, Kenai and I aren't even together!" Demetre says, "Alright…I'll find another. Didn't have to reject me so harshly… But I'll always be waiting lovely Jaylen!" Grabbing his weapons, Kenai shuts the door on his stupidity. "Come on you have to talk some sense into my roommate! She's insane!" Jaylen screams. "But isn't manipulating your thing?" He laughs and follows her to the girls' dormitory.


	3. Chapter 2-Dorm Rooms

**Here's the second chapter... Hope you like it. **

* * *

II

Once Jaylen had opened her dorm room, pots, pans, knives, pillows, blankets, forks, plates, and a live turkey flew past her head and she followed Kenai's order to duck right before they came back into the room. A 4'10" red haired girl with a wand in her left hand, which was frantically swishing in circular motions, ran to and fro all around the dorm room, which seemed to grow to contain all the flying items. A large pot flew at Kenai's head but in a flash he had sliced it in half with his katana. All would have been fine if the items just stopped moving after being cut, but each time they were sliced, the parts flew around more violently. Jaylen shut the door so none of the dangerous items would escape into the hall and murder someone. Kenai needed something to hold all of these chaotic things and right at his feet appeared a large, expanding leather bag that had a faint blue glow. The witch still shook in fear and waved her arms around to stop the items. Kenai grabbed the bag and flung it high up into the air, the ceiling outstretched itself and the bag expanded and literally swallowed each item terrorizing the students. Afterward, the bag disappeared as quickly as it had left.

Kenai went to the little witch, "Hey um, are you alright?" The red haired girl looked at him and her eyes glazed over for a few moments, completely enticed by his seriousness. She couldn't believe how tall this man was, or how perfectly long his hair was, or how deep his eyes were when he looked at her. She stammered, "Um-um thank you!" He helps her stand and says, "What did you do?" She looks guilt-ridden and says, "I was trying to bewitch those things to cook me an awesome meal like my maid does all the time at home. I've seen her do it a million times but it didn't work this time…Sorry 'bout that…" Kenai says, "Just don't do it anymore. You gave Jaylen quite a scare." Jaylen glares at the witch angrily and folds her arms across her chest looking for an answer. The witch says, "I won't…May I ask what your name is?" "Kenai…" The witch perks up and says, "I'm Hachiko Nemura! If you ever want t-to visit…I mean do so any time! I'll be much braver next time!" He smiles and she sees the fangs. "Y-you're a vampire!" Jaylen makes up her messed up bed and says, "Yeah Captain Obvious…" Hachiko raises her wand at Kenai who instinctively places a hand on his sheathed katana. He says, "I won't hurt you." She curses under her breath, "Should have known, 'Kenai' you're that famous vampire too! Killed a ton of us in the dark ages! Do you know what my family has had to do to survive because of you fucking vampires! Just surviving is tough for us!" Her hands radiate a red kind of electricity and her hair feels hot to the touch. Kenai heads to the door and says, "Well hold a grudge…Your kind have done no kindness to mine either. Jaylen…you might want to ask for a new roommate. I won't be able to visit you here." She says, "I needed a new roommate even before she started bein' all prejudiced," Kenai leaves and Jaylen makes it clear, "I've got nothing on witches…but cross my friends and you mess with me." "Watch your back with those vampires…" the witch says defiantly.

Travis had a hard time finding his dorm room and he didn't like to think it was because he was mostly human and prone to failures. There were no numbers on the doors, just a marking near the lock of what the key looked like and sometimes if you turned your head or blinked, the marking seemed like it would change shape and you'd get a headache. At least he wasn't the only one having issues. Other humans with some kind of ability that enabled them to get here had troubles too. The creatures didn't even notice the markings; they just found the right room immediately. This looked like the right room…it had the same circular pattern and diagonal slash, but as he put in the key the door was already open. "Ah!" He heard…and cautiously looked inside the room.

The two twin beds had been interlocked together and two guys were on them. One was saying, "Yuu-kun…I love you…" and the other said, "Nothing can compare to this love I have for you…Ryu." Travis coughed loudly and said, "What the hell!?" The two boys sat up and stared at him and the already disgusted human found himself almost barfing… They were exactly alike, in build, in features, in everything. TWINS?! And they were…they were…oh gawd… Travis found himself covering his mouth with his hand trying to hold back his nausea. The one with his hair swept to the left said, "Hey, are you our roommate?" The boy shuffled to put on some jeans and stands boldly to the disgusted human. Travis says, "I think there must be some mistake…" "Let me see your key." He holds it up and the boy examines it with his own. "Yep you're our roommate! Same markings and scent. I'm amazed you didn't see that yourself." Travis says, "Sorry I'm human." The boy's eyes light up, "Woah! A human as our roommate! Cool! Isn't that awesome Ryu!?" Ryu nods his head while clutching his knees and hiding his body. Travis says, "But…aren't dorm rooms only for two people?" Yuu says, "Nah, I think they can actually fit way more people. This whole place smells of magic and mystery. I heard from a few other freshmen that if you need or want something, it'll just appear automatically in the room." Ryu fumbles off the bed trying to put on jeans that magically appeared under the sheets he was hiding himself in. "Ryu! You okay, klutz?" "I'm okay…Don't look!" They both shield their eyes. "Okay I'm decent." Ryu walks to Yuu and they interlock their arms together like its natural. Ryu says, "What's your name human? And how did you get here?" "I'm Travis Kiani…kinda part god so I can do pretty amazing stuff." "Except figure out which room you're supposed to be in." Ryu says with a smirk. Travis says, "Don't give me an attitude. What if I tell one of the teachers that you two are committing incest in my dorm room?!" Yuu laughs, "They'll understand…And it's not incest. Aren't brothers supposed to love each other?" "NOT LIKE THAT!" Travis yells, ready to punch one of them. Ryu heads toward the bathroom installed in the dorm and says, "Just stay out of our business, human." The shower is turned on and Yuu gets antsy…Travis says, "I'll just make up my side of the room when I get a chance." He leaves the room feeling defeated and sapped of energy, but then he sees a flash of black.

She felt the human watching her but didn't want to confront him while she looked for a meal. Her flowing black dress hides the tendrils of Darkness that forever cling to her body and give off a smoky aura if seen. She speeds down the halls looking for someone to satiate her thirst. In her search though, she runs into a brown haired teacher who grabs her arm and says, "Ah Lenza…you failed to get your folder and sign in. The Headmaster wants to see you." She shakes the woman's hand off but follows her anyways to his cheery atmosphere of an office. Smiley faces are plastered on the desk and small human newspaper comics pasted on his desk. A picture of him in excursions all around the world hang around his office and the man himself sits in a black office chair behind a mahogany desk with carvings of a lion attacking a snake. The snake would fight back, crawl under his feet, then bite the lion that would then slash the head off the snake and die painfully. The death scene played every ten minutes and leaves the desk with a red stain that fades once the story plays again.

The Headmaster says, "Thank you for bringing her here, Emilia…" The teacher leaves them alone. Lenza says, "The Dark One misses you. He wishes to touch you…" The Headmaster says with a cheery smile, "I'm not allied with him anymore. He cannot be saved but I sure as well can be! As well as my students. I will not let them fall into the Darkness! Lenza…you should know too that I will prevent all of my students from becoming allied with Him." Lenza says, "He's angry and has already been sprouting chaos around the school…contact him soon or more troubles will befall this 'institution' of yours." "I'm not threatened. As one of my students you should know we work to prevent that from happening or arm them with enough knowledge to combat chaos and Darkness. I will not contact Him." She stands and says, "Your funeral…I am only a messenger. Even I do not ally myself with him, but as one of the fallen, I must serve either Him, or the light…and He's much easier to get along with." "Very well…But you fight with us?" She nods and disappears from the room. "I must protect what's dear to me." A voice says from the shadows with dark tendrils flowing from each limb.

* * *

**Cliff hanger and mystery. MUAHAHA! Wait for the next chapter lovely readers...Until we meet again.**


	4. Chapter 3-Too much trouble in one night

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This ones way longer...any suggestions for anything put in the reviews! Thanks for reading my stuff! I'll have some more drama coming up soon! xD enjoy!**

* * *

III

"And now the official entrance ceremony…Welcome!" The Headmaster yells at the top of three stairs leading to a grand table full of staff members. He welcomes the four hundred students of his Academy with grace and perfection. A flourish of unmanned instruments play at his far right and left as the feast of delicacies begins. Staff members, in all sorts of vibrant attire, applaud as he flourishes and bows in front of his students. Then as a projection screen flies in front of him with two flitting purple women, a hushed silence takes over the Grand Hall. Craven steps to the right of the screen and says, "Thank you all for coming. I am truly grateful to have you here in spite of the terrible fears of human society. As you have heard, our fine establishment lives for those out cast by the human world. They send their children here to become 'normal' and live like they do. But I tell you now, we live not to become 'normal'. No, none of that nonsense. We are here to live in harmony with the humans for the betterment of this world that we all share. They might fear us, oh yes they should, but…this world of ours is a haven for all. We need to become friends to them, while learning to control our natural talents, abilities and powers. I've allowed you to have your own personalized weapons as a way to feel more comfortable in this dangerous world we share with the humans. My Academy is for you all, to learn, to strengthen, to survive…for this world. And so I say…thank you very much for coming here." Wonderful applause uplifts his spirit as the video playing footage of the atrocities that could happen if humans were to retaliate fully on creatures like them. It also shows media involvement towards the school and newspaper headlines of the beginning of the school in the early 20th century. A deal was worked out between the United States government and Craven…that if he could train creatures to control their powers and become peaceable citizens of the world, then the institution would come under no punishment. They also promised not to directly seek students for military involvement. Wars could be started that way…

The video only lasts fifteen minutes and it basically reiterates what the Headmaster just said. Travis just couldn't get his head around it though. Why wouldn't the government harm them for being the next evolutionary step? Monsters could easily kill off the human population…They were all demons and powerful enough to harm anything; Evil enough to kill at any time. This Headmaster is dreaming himself into an unrealistic utopia. If he thought this institution would last any longer, he was a dimwitted fool.

"Hey Kenai, why are you so dolled up? Got a hot date with that green chick?" The green chick punches Demetre in the face and watches him feign a broken heart. Jaylen says, "You idiot! Can't you see the Headmaster is talking?" Demetre stands and looks at the happy-go-lucky authoritarian chiming off about the goodness of the human society. Finally the speech is over and loud energy pops off around the room. Voices surround his brain and he shuts them out. Sitting in between Kenai and his 'friend', Demetre says, "I want you guys to party with me. No, don't glare at me, I mean just a simple teenage party. Whatdya say?" "No." "Hell no!" The two say at the same time. Demetre goes off to ask a group of girls two super long tables away. One has super short red hair and squeals when he smiles. He says, "Hey babe, already fascinated with my sexiness?" Instead of a blush, he's met with a wand too close to his nose. He reaches for his concealed violin-dagger and says, "Why so shy, imp?" The small witch says, "You're a piece of trash. Get away from me before I curse you, dumb ass vampire!" "Alright, little witch. Just make sure you return to Halloweentown before I get seriously angry." He laughs and zips away before she can retaliate.

Unfortunately, the spiky raven-haired vampire bumps into a human walking towards the same table. "Ah hell…you." Demetre glares at the human/god he met earlier in the gym. Travis nonchalantly gets off the floor and stomps off to his seat. "A true rebel would at least punch me or something. Mon Dieu, kid has no class whatsoever." "Woah you made him angry." "Isn't it cute how humans get so angry? His face was going to explode!" Demetre whirls around to see where the voices are coming from but all he sees is two small blue hummingbirds. "Ha, we're here Mister Vampire!" one tweets? Demetre stares at the birds and whispers, "Who are you? Or What are you?" "What? You've never seen shapeshifters?" "Are you really that dumb?" Demetre says, "Hey! I'm not dumb, I've just never seen real shapeshifters. And how'd you know I was a vampire?" One bird turns into a small black Yorkshire terrier and answers, "You smell like one." The other turns into the same type of dog and looks exactly the same and says, "I'm amazed you didn't smell us behind you though. We were following for a while. Good job with that syren by the way!" "She's a Syren?! That explains a lot…" They laugh and say in unison, "We want to come to your party." Dumbstruck Demetre asks, "Why?" In unison the twins say, "We've never been to one. Can we come? Can we?" "Uh…sure. Just tell people about it. Next Saturday at the fifth music hall next to the second gym. If you can't find it, just think about an awesome party and it'll appear." In unison once more, "You found out about the magic rooms?! Good job, Mister Vampire." "My name's Demetre, not Mister Vampire. What's yours?" One turns into a dove and says, "I'm Yuu Seah." And then the other shifts into a dove as well, "I'm Ryu Seah." In unison they say, "Nice to meet you!" And they flutter off.

He noticed a presence waiting for him outside of the boys' bathroom but didn't expect it to be a tall, busty pale skinned woman wearing an elegant black dress that showed a ton of cleavage. She had weight on her but not too much and she looked way too sexy to be a student here. The folder in her hand though proved that to be wrong. Still, strange to be dressed so fancily at a school. She says with an airy tone, "A handsome man like you shouldn't be so down in the dumps." He answers, still enthralled by her beauty, "I'm fine. Why were you waiting for me?" "I can see the killing intent in your eyes. Even for one so young, it burns brightly in your soul, Travis." "How do you know my name!?" Smoke floats around her dress menacingly, like it could strangle him. She smiles exactly like a temptress and says, "You're one of the strongest demi-gods at this school. How could I not know you, and your tragic past…?" "What do you want?" He asks, trying to keep his hands from shaking from cold fear as her eyes bore into him. Her smile is nerve-wracking as she answers, "I can help you find out who your parents' killer was. I can help you kill him without being punished. Ally with me…and I can do other things for you as well." He didn't know when he'd gotten pressed up against a wall but he didn't like it. She licked his neck seductively and grazed his skin with her teeth, sending shivers down his spine. He says, "I'll have to think about it…" She bites his ear and the smoke glides up his nose and reaches his throat, suffocating him. She steps away and watches him cough hoarsely, blood beginning to trickle out of the sides of his mouth. She kicks him in the balls and says, "Join me, Travis Keani! Now, before I make you a demon of the Dark One!" Her darkness tendrils wrap around Travis's neck and slash at his skin with preternatural speed. "Now is not the time…" A hand reaches her shoulder and her darkness fades away to the intruder. She turns around and smiles saying, "Alright, Master…" Travis lies unconscious on the tiled floors while she walks hand in hand with the intruder.

He finds himself back in his dorm room with a kitten on his right arm, sleeping. He closes his eyes but can't remember having a cat in the room before and opens his eyes to find a naked boy sleeping right next to him. Shocked, Travis can only lay wide-eyed until the boy wraps his arms around his neck and says, "Ryu-tan!" He kicks the Yuu out of the bed and yells, "I'll rip your ugly balls off if you do that again motherfucker!" Yuu sleepily rubs his eyes and says, "Oh you're up. Why did we find you on the floor near the bathroom, Travie?" "Don't call me Travie. It's Travis you idiot! And I don't know. All I remember is some weird girl tried to seduce me and then I passed out…hm…Oh and that fucking vampire decided to ruin my entire day! I'm gonna kill it!" He stands but feels cold and looks down. "Why am I fucking naked?!" Yuu says, "We had to nurse your wounds…but it seems they've healed pretty quickly since you're part god and all." Suddenly, Ryu walks into the room holding a tray of food in his hands. When Yuu rushes to hug him the tray is transferred to his head where it stays without tilting. "Our patient is being mean to me, Ryu-tan." "Ok. And?" Yuu scoffs, "Tell him to treat me better!" "You were lying naked with me in my bed! How the fuck am I supposed to feel!?" Travis yells, seething with anger. Ryu glares at him with envy and transforms into a Bengal tiger and roars. Travis backs up onto his bed and says, "Hey I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, kay. Yuu, get your brother!" Yuu pets the tiger's ears and he changes back into a human but is naked.

Unfortunately, two girls walk by the open door and see three naked boys in the dorm. Blood seeps from their noses and squeals erupt through the hall. Travis hurries to put on his clothes and runs out of the room humiliated while the two twins embrace each other like nothing happened.

He finds a library pretty quickly and decides to look up all of the different types of monsters that he'll have to deal with. Right as he is about to sit down at a mahogany desk, _The Colossal Anthology of Anomalous Beings_ by appears on it. Flipping through he finds an article about the Academy that reads:

**Craven v Morgan: Showdown for Humanity? May 13, 1913: **_The proceedings at Craven v Morgan were a shock to the entire world today as Gregory Craven, an immortal being was granted permission to create a haven for beings with his type of deformation. Though one so civilized as Craven can be quite entertaining, the general public fears that beings such as he will be an outrage against all things godly and good to the national state. The Supreme Court stated that as a nation of freedoms, America should grant all natural born citizens with extreme deformities a freedom to learn to be normal humans in our great nation. As President Wilson stated months ago, "America was established not to create wealth but to realize a vision, to realize an ideal-to discover and maintain liberty among men." All men should be equal as Craven argued in the first trial against J.P Morgan, who had sued because a deformed being had assaulted his son. Nevertheless, Craven's Academy shall be a landmark on American soil, a place where the frightened souls deformed by God shall seek purification. The government as of yet has not mentioned a way to solve the growing numbers of mutants, but Craven's Academy is a place for them all to seek normalcy._

Travis shook his head after reading the article, ashamed of the ignorance the media had about them. They basically called them demons…and he used to think of himself as a human! Searching through the anthology he finds an article on vampires, the creatures he despises completely:

**Vampires:** _Supernatural beings with sharp fangs as hard as diamonds, generally red eyes and pale, cold, skin. They form covens or become loners and blend in excellently with humans. Known for their bloodlust and greed, they are typically smooth talkers and clever tricksters. Their beauty will beguile the hundreds and becoming enthralled with them is an easy task. Most can read minds, hear at far distances and run at supernatural speeds. They have fantastic strength but can become obsessed by little things like counting, sex, or torture. They are nocturnal beings mostly, yet some can survive well in the daytime. Adaptive to their environment, vampires are stealthy creatures, stalking prey for days before taking their blood. In starvation, some become reckless and ruthless at killing. Each vampire clan: Daywalkers, Elementals, and Cognitivists have intermingled and created new sorts of modern day vampires with entirely new abilities and appearances. The first new vampire that appeared was one that looked like a decrepid corpse with constantly bleeding eyes and a constant blood rage. There are even talks of humans having vampire children that age like normal humans. The sexual drive of a vampire is tremendously exaggerated than that of a human's. Each vampire can reproduce sexually yet the success rate of female vampires actually giving birth is virtually nonexistent. Though as future research is being conducted, it seems as if the vampire will never truly die; their numbers are plentiful and each is unique with its own special weaknesses. Religious symbols, fire and the sun won't kill any living vampire today and modern technology is slowly adjusting to the rate of the largest of the anomalous species, the vampires._

Travis almost ripped the book in half for its "it seems as if the vampire will never truly die" line. He'll kill them all if that's what it takes! His rage wants to take over but he checks the book out and decides to sit in his dorm room for the entire Saturday.

Yuu and his brother were touring the school with a few other freshmen when they smelled ash and saw a black flash rushing towards a corridor. Quickly changing into mice they scurried after the black flash but easily lost it. Ryu suggested they turn into small dogs for better sense of smell and sure enough, they found the blackness again. Four small corridors led them to a darkened hallway near the magic hallways for witches. Putrid, nauseating auras filled the hallway yet they heard a woman moaning in ecstasy in a far corner. Red eyes glowed in the darkness and whispers were being spoken. The boys could hear just fine though…

"I will do whatever you wish Master…just don't defile me here." Lenza pleaded. The tall silhouette of her beloved said, "You say such things, yet your body needs me now. You are betraying the Dark One by wanting me so badly." His tongue flicked at her ear and sent quivers down her spine as she stumbled out, "I do…I want you Master…" His arms tightened around her and his lips hovered above hers, tempting her. He chuckles and says, "You are going to have to do something first." "Anything…" "Hm…Remember you said that. Keep an eye on that Headmaster and that human you messed with yesterday. I'm sure both are pondering your decision to stay here. If either becomes too suspicious, release the power I have given you. Take on a less suspicious appearance…and remember our plan. Understand?" When she begins moaning he asks again, "Do you understand me?!" Yearning for release her legs squirm because his touch is way more than physical. She squeezes out, "Y-Yes…I do…" He kisses her hungrily and the boys see black snakes seeping out of his limbs that tie her up and pleasure her relentlessly. A smirk appears on his lips and he bites her neck, embracing her with his strong arms and filling her with his power. Her body writhes in either ecstasy or pain, the boys can't tell, but blood drips onto the floor. Ryu whispers in Yuu's mind, "Let's go somewhere." Yuu gets the idea and they scurry off as mice to the school textbook library in the East Hall, half the size of the actual library that takes up the entire West Hall.

They eventually shift back into human form after plucking clothes from their dorm room while Travis was sleeping on a huge book. Ryu pokes Yuu's ear with a pencil and says while they study at a small desk near a large window overlooking the White House, "You seem deep in thought. Confused about this school's magic too?" Yuu snaps out of his daydream and says, "Well I'm pretty sure we're not in D.C so these windows must project whatever setting they feel like, if windows have feelings." Ryu laughs and answers, "That seems highly plausible for this place. But seriously…tell me what you were thinking about." Yuu fiddles through his copy of _Anatomy and Physiology of the Supernatural_ and replies, "Mainly about what we're supposed to do here…Are we going to survive in the real world by figuring out how to be human? Will our fates change by doing this? We'll still be killed if both of us come home with our powers still perfectly equal." Ryu places his head on his brother's shoulder and says, "Right now we don't have to care about that. We have at least six years to think about that stuff so don't worry about it now. Let's just enjoy this!" Yuu stares at him and says, "You're so cute. I want to-" "Omigod what are you gonna do to him!?" a shrill female voice squeals. Several eyes are sitting next to their table watching. Five girls each with different colored hair are smiling brightly at the boys. The shrill one they first heard says, "Sorry! We were just observing how godly you two are!" One girl says, "So perfect!" "And cute!" "OMG Soooo cute!" Yuu says, "Wait what's going on?" Ryu mumbles, "I don't like the sound of this…" The shrill girl with pinkish blonde hair says, "What's your names and species?" "We're shapeshifters. I'm Yuu Seah and he's Ryu Seah." "It's soo perfect!" "I wanna marry Yuu!" "Can you guys, like, go somewhere? I'm trying to study in peace." Hachiko says from afar. The shrill girl yells, "Go away little witch! No one even needs you here anyways! Yuu and Ryu wouldn't even go for you and your tiny breasts!" Ryu blatantly says, "I like boys…" The girls coo and say, "So cute!" "Be my gay friend! Omg be my gay best friend!" They swarm over both of the boys like bees before they get super annoyed. Ryu and Yuu shift into bees and fly out of the room. In human form they pant and say, "That was weird." Ryu says, "I fear for us brother." Yuu laughs and they walk hand in hand back to their dorm.

"So many hot girls here and none to screw!" Demetre complains. He swigs a 2 liter Coca Cola bottle filled with blood and burps, ranting, "I mean, I'm god awful gorgeous! Where are my cuties at?! Tell me Kenai!" The swordsman doesn't even look up from delicately polishing his swords. "Kenai! Where's Jaylen at?" Unamused Kenai says, "She's with her friends touring." "Aww, she didn't bring you. There's always blood, man! I'm gonna get wasted!" A long chug of the A positive blood mix and he says, "Hey I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours!" Kenai huffs and looks at the messy haired teen with an insatiable bloodlust. Before he can agree, Demetre starts talking about himself: "I remember I was a little kid in an orphanage. No one wanted me, boo hoo yeah. I got about 7 till some old fogy rich guy took me in. Super rich…man like five million francs! I used to love the rich life till I went for a visit to Paris with my uncle, a Lord and pretty pedophilic bastard too. Before we went into a store to get some new saddles for the horses, he rode me like horse. I had to be about 12, still young, unused virgin. He was terribly messy about the whole thing too but I didn't give a damn. The city was filthy like his body and the women had most of their teeth out or rotted. And lucky us to have come to the city of Paris at the exact time of the siege of the Bastille, July 14, 1789. Uncle had just come back into the carriage with the saddles and was getting ready to touch me again when we heard gunshots and explosions. All of the workers and poor had banded together and taken the largest prison, The Bastille, from France. Shouts, cursing, and yet all I heard was this fat repulsive man taking away my innocence. A group of workers toppled the carriage and I was free from his grip when they pulled me out and killed him. A coal miner grabbed my shoulders and said, "You are free now little Prince." The people around me were beaming with joy, excitement and justice. Their emotions surged into me that day and the coal miner took me home to his wife so I could help them earn a living. Several months later, numerous wealthy families had been deposed and beheaded. My old one too had all been killed by them. Also, I had come to the realization that this new father of mine was a demon…Not literally of course but it felt like it. He'd lock me in the cow shed and visit me in the middle of the night to whisper profanities in my ear. Then he'd touch me and by that age I was used to inappropriate touches. I succumbed to the gropes and strokes that ugly old black fingered man would give because I felt the world had lost all hope for me. By the time I was 15 I was on the streets prostituting myself. It was three years until I met a real demon. A woman gave me shelter and warmth, then just…bit me. She gave me a proper education and a cute little violin. We slept like roaches, in blood and filth, decaying slowly over time with sweet decadence. Her demise came when a group of Satanists cut her into pieces and had flames lick at every bone. I fled to England and watched their drama go down. Even played a part in the Civil War, I shit you not. So glorious, their wars…their romance and emotions. I left it all for this lot. I want to find something meaningful to my existence, ya know?" Kenai had stopped polishing his swords a while ago and when he didn't answer for ten minutes, Demetre flicked his forehead playfully and said, "Wake up grandpa! I'm sure my tragedie isn't as good as yours." Kenai smiles a little and answers, "Sorry, I was wondering why you go through all that pain…for humans. I understand what you have been through but I can't just fathom why you'd still survive." "It's 'cause I wanna see where time takes them. I'm curious…I guess. Plus I've got so many women here to take care of!" Kenai butts the idiot in the head with the hilt of his sword and says, "I see why you're so perverted now. Where should I start I wonder…" "If this is gonna take a while I need sustenance." Demetre grabs another 2 liter blood bottle and swigs it while beckoning Kenai to start speaking.

"They took me as a young child on a boat from China. I was sold as a slave to a wealthy Roman family who raised me as their Roman son and soon I became a General. My arrogance was unbecoming and I swore to sell my soul for more power. My enemies found me, destroyed the passenger ship I was on and I had to flee to the only piece of land in sight, a small island near Italia. It was mostly deserted yet I made a few deranged friends and a beautiful wife. Unfortunately, an abandoned ship pulled onto shore one night and a vampire brutally murdered all of them. She found interest in me and decided to make me hers. I never even wanted this accursed life…if I could just be with Lilliana one more time…" The long haired vampire was clutching the hilt of his swords tight enough to snap them, his eyes blinking quickly to stop the blood tears from pouring, and gathering enough courage…he continued, "I got my revenge though… she needed me for love and comfort and I seduced her into death. The years passed by on that island, and humans came, rebuilt, and eventually demanded I leave. I found a safe haven in China, grew fond of the clothing and people but witches had discovered my presence…and of course tried to kill me. The long feud between our two races had begun years before my time and in my depression, I didn't mind if I died or not. At least I would be with my beloved. The dynasties all had great witches in them, and all would die by my hand and swords. Their deaths sank me into further self-loathing so I tried to purify myself in spirituality. I washed up on the shores of England, saw the dramas there and finally regained some sense of self…but it was in America that I finally became Kenai again. My skin had grown like marble and paler than the brightest fire. My passion for death and blood had dwindled to ash…I had to find a path to peace in myself and hopefully for all of us loathed creatures. No one should suffer what I had to. Now I just wait here for peace and for my Lilliana." Demetre stared at the pitiful looking ancient vampire and handed him a beer bottle full of blood. Kenai took it and sipped at it slowly, remembering too much pain. "True war lies within even the strongest mind." He whispered to himself as he walked solemnly out of the room to the textbook library in the East Hall.

Meanwhile…

Hachiko had been locked up in her dormitory reading her family's old spell books. She was still fuming over her screw up yesterday when she met her new roommate, who she still hated. Why couldn't she be paired with a cool, tall, witch!? "These dorms suck..." She muttered while looking at an incantation to make limbs smaller or larger. She poked her A cup breasts and sighed, wanting them to be larger than Jaylen's. "That syren can't have bigger boobs than mine! How dare she steal Kenai from me!" And that was the day when the smallest witch at Craven's Academy began hexing the most popular syren.

* * *

**Woah, Kenai's story was totally tragic...**

**A/N: I feel sorry for your wife, Kenai...**

**K: So do I...**

**D: Douse your sorrows in blood with me Kenai! 3**

**K: T_T save me.**

**A/N: I dunno, I kinda liked your rants with him! so kawaii ;3**

**K: Well you die too.**

**A/N: Even more beautiful then I could have imagined!**

**D: Oh I like masochists...Hey...**

**Oh no what have I started...**


	5. Chapter 4-A New Appearance

**Sorry for not updating in a LONGG WHILE! I've been trying to get all the conflicts and characters together. Plus it doesn't help that AP exams and finals are right around the corner! Thanks for all who read this fanfic! YOU GUYS ARE SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME**

**Demetre: ****_smh NERDD!_**

**_A/N: :[ Just wait and see what happens to you! MUAHAHA! ^.^_**

IV

By Friday morning, Demetre had hit on half of the freshmen, seventeen juniors and nine senior girls. He'd gotten kicked, punched and cursed out too many times to count and began sulking during the free lunch period supplied to everyone on their free days. The Headmaster had given the students Thursday, Friday and the entire weekend to get acclimated to the magical Academy. Many students were gaining new friends or enemies and forming cliques of their own. Jaylen, a freshman, had already become one of the popular girls in the school and Demetre still couldn't understand why she didn't want him. He tried not to brood too much over one girl so he hit on more and more as the weekend passed. Kenai became attached to him, like a sort of bodyguard that would not even help if Demetre got attacked. He was only near the outlandish vampire because they were roommates and he was intrigued by the young one's bravery. Jaylen would avoid Kenai whenever Demetre was near him so Kenai would have to go talk to her alone. Demetre wouldn't allow himself to become jealous of that vampire so he walked the hallways of the school, trying to ignore the stares of all the putrid witches.

He could feel her eyes on him as soon as he passed a darkened hallway with red and white lights surrounding it. Hachiko pointed at Demetre confidently and shouted, "YOU!" He looked stupidly around then pointed at himself, "Me?" "YES YOU! VAMPIRE! Tell me about Kenai! You hang around him all the time!" Surprised that a little red haired nymph of a witch was commanding him he patted her head and said with a smile, "I'm sorry, what was that, kiddo? You lost or somethin'?" She seethes and smoke literally steams from her ears. She tries to smack his face but he's a foot and a half taller than her, so she says, "Don't make fun of me! Just, tell me about that vampire Kenai!" Demetre folds his arms around his chest, "Why should I do that for a stinkin' witch?" She points her wand at his nose and says, trying to be threatening, "I am the leader of one of the largest witch clans in history! And I can curse you…so just tell me about Kenai!" Demetre asks, "Why do you want to know about Kenai anyways? I'm way hotter than him…although he does have that stoic personality thing going for him…Hm…should I be more broody? Is that what girls like now?" He walks off to change his look for the week, totally ignoring Hachiko. She fumes and runs to her room to put a hex on the vampire, only to be stopped by Jaylen who is furiously typing on her computer. The red haired witch had given up the chance to hex her because it would immediately point at her if the syren died, and she couldn't go around ruining her family's reputation. Hachiko hates the bitch, but curiosity overcame her and she had to ask, "What are you doing?" Jaylen shows her the computer screen and says, "I'm buying merch for my side of the room. Beatles, Nsync, Backstreet Boys! I have to have them all…" Hachiko shakes her head and says, "Whatever weirdo…" She searches for her spell book and begins making a charm that represents Demetre's soul.

People couldn't stop looking at her and Lenza loved it. Her huge breasts bounced as she walked confidently around the school, searching for the human boy she had taunted earlier. Sure her tendrils of darkness could search quicker, but she couldn't use them now. Her aura was too bright, too tainted with artificial goodness, sensuality and purity. They nipped secretly at her wrists, wanting her to wear all black and bask in darkness. Following her Master's orders, she wore all white, a shortened frilled dress with gray vertical stripes, six inch stilettos, and a long transparent shawl over her shoulders. Her long white hair reaches her plump hips and brings out her luminescent blue eyes. The shawl covered up the scars where her wings used to be as well as the upside down cross and Pentagram the Dark One scarred into her back. Her pale white skin glowed beautifully as she looked for Travis Keani. Her appearance was wholly different from the black haired, dark aura Lenza who attacked him. Plus he probably didn't remember the attack anyways. After asking a few interesting vampires, she knocked on his dorm room door and was met by a short, choppy brown haired boy with bangs over his left eye and a red star in his right pupil that is surrounded by golden irises. Wearing only black, baggy jeans, Yuu says, "Hi there! Anything you want beautiful?" Lenza smiles sweetly and asks, "Is, um…Travis here?" Yuu yells to his brother who is lying naked in their bed, "Travis has a girlfriend! Oh my god! What's your name?!" Lenza fiddles with her fingers and says, "I'm not his girlfriend…but my name is Lenza. Could you tell Travis that I want to speak to him?" Yuu grabs her hand and says, "We'll take you to him! He's probably in the East Hall trying to study up before classes. He's been doing that recently," He yells at his brother, "Come on, Ryu-kun…let's help her!" Ryu groans tiredly, throws a backpack full of clothes to his brother and transforms into a blue feathered cockatiel. He flies onto Yuu's shoulder and says, "Ready." Yuu smiles while Lenza looks curiously at the shapeshifter.

Girls stop them right before they hit the East Hall and ask Yuu and Ryu out for dates. Yuu flirts, "I don't know if my brother would appreciate it if I was to go out with someone so beautiful." He kisses a girl's hand and smiles like a prince. Ryu pecks his ear annoyed, and Yuu laughs. The girls swoon when he gives them his phone number and says, "Call me anytime…except when Ryu and I are asleep, together..." Ryu bites his ear and says, "I can't believe such an idiot is my brother." Yuu kneels apologetically on the floor and says, "Sorry! I didn't mean anything Ryu-kun." Ryu replies, "Get off the floor dumbass. It's not a big deal." Yuu fist pumps the air and stands confidently, "Thanks Ryu-kun. I'll repay you later. Now we have to find Travie. TRAVIS! Where the hell are you!?" Their loudness alerts Travis who tries to hide himself in the stack of books he's been reading. Lenza automatically sees they're all about creatures who have been going to this Academy. She walks shyly towards him, places her hands on the table in front of him, and says, cleavage showing, "Hi, um…Travis right?" The demi-god looks up and says, "What?" He blushes a little from her breasts so close to him. She answers, "I know we've never met or anything…but would you like to go on a date with me? I'm Lenza by the way…" He scratches his head, caught off guard, and answers, "Uh…I guess so…can I ask what species are you?" She blushes, stands and makes an illusion of her old fluffy white wings poking out from the back of her dress and says, "Oh, I'm a goddess. Is it okay if I don't bring my wings out all the way?" He is mesmerized by her cute beauty and says, "Sure, yeah whatever…wanna sit with me?" She sits next to him and flips through the books he's been reading. In her mind she knows her Master will be pleased with her and give her a heart inflaming reward.

Meanwhile…Kenai is sitting by the school pool solemnly reading a few textbooks before he has to take classes. "Dark Arts, Magic's Mystery, Night Killer, Surviving at Day, Mixed Martial Arts, The Way of the Sword, Humanity, Human History 101, Russian II, and Introductory Skills for Surviving in the Human World…these are some interesting classes…Why should a vampire have to learn magic though? Are they trying to start a war with between us and witches? If they are…what fools…" He smirks remembering how many witches he's killed over the years. Their blood on his hands brings back his old brutality, a bit of his lost sadism…He shakes the thought off, remembering his kind wife, Lilliana…and how much of a brilliant witch she was. He sighs, staring at his experienced swords on the floor beside him. He'll always see the blood stains on them, no matter how much polish is rubbed over them.

The sun beams on Kenai's pale face through the clear glass of the gym. He wonders why the gods let him live to the point where even the sun won't give him release from his sins. Maybe they are punishing him for killing most of the witches off so long ago. Maybe they just want to torture him for entertainment. Either way, he felt the need to die just so he could be with his love…but a part of his mind pessimistically thought that if he could reach her, she might hate him for killing her family and friends. The weary vampire sighed and decided he needed a breather, so he began taking his shirt off. As soon as his slightly colored pale skin was shown, two vampire girls run over to him. They smile, licking their fangs seductively and gawk at him. He stands tall and says, "Hello…" One girl with curly blonde hair and silver tresses says, "Hey, wanna party with us tonight, sexy?" Her identical friend says, "We'll bite only if you don't mind…" Kenai brushes their comments off and answers, "I can't really get excited about that sort of thing…" The first girl bites her lip playfully and says, "We'll help you easily." They grab his arms and pull him quickly to their room. He knows he could easily throw them off of him, but his conscience won't let him hurt them, in any way. They lock their dorm room and welcome him into their arms, taunting his "frail" appearance. Little do they know, Kenai is a beast in more than one way.

* * *

**Review please! Not that I'm beggin in any way...but it'd be nice. This chapter was a bit shorter than the last but the next shall be chock full of awesomeness. **

**Note about third person writing: it's super hard...but hopefully i'm transitioning nicely. Hopefully I get better by the time this thing's done. OH and i don't plan on making this thing short either. It's gonna last a while and I hope to update at least once a week.**

**TY for reading. KEEP reading and review plz :D**


	6. Chapter 5- Plans in Motion

V

_Three days pass…Monday morning_

At 7:30 am, on a dark August morning, students piled into their first period classes waiting for the morning "announcements". It was more of a morning speech because the Headmaster Gregory Craven loved hearing himself talk. He couldn't get enough of his English accent vibrating out of his vocal cords and the way he could basically control an entire school. He was actually boring the students more than controlling. He talked about the founding of the school and the efforts he had to go through to get it in America. He had always wanted the school set in London but America was the most liberal country to place his school.

His Academy had been going strong for sixty years, minus the twenty years of confusion when it was first created. He'd always dreamed of creatures laughing and getting along perfectly. It was always his goal.

He ended his speech with a "Have a wonderful day!" and the Pledge of Allegiance to the American flag, the country that so generously saved the school from closing and allowed it to continue. Black haired, clean shaven and optimistic Gregory Craven sat at his desk with a look of mere approval, but underneath lay something sinister. He couldn't show it to his students nor staff, but his dark past could only be empathized with Lenza, a demon sent from the Dark One himself. The Headmaster, being of a superbly sound mind and intense supernatural abilities, recognized her presence almost immediately, but had no idea what she was planning. If he expelled her then surely he'd die and be turned into a demon as well. Plus his entire student body would be subjected to torment…he shivered at the thought. Peace with all creatures was his goal…he had to remind himself of this every hour.

He walked around the school observing each class, each darkened hallway and group of students, waving happily and authoritatively at each student and teacher. They probably thought him overzealous and weird yet they did not know the true Headmaster…no they did not know just yet.

…

The only thing Demetre liked about his classes was seeing all of the beautiful vampire girls. He loved looking at the other species but the vampire girls were very intriguing. They winked at him and made it clear that they wanted him. Though with all this attention on him he felt that some of it was for Kenai, his roommate, the sullen ancient vampire who showed up late to class. Kenai sat next to him with his swords and took notes as fast as they were being said, taking the thoughts right from the teacher's mind. Demetre leaned over and asked, "Didn't see you come in last night, what were you doing?" Kenai said, "Although it's none of your business, I was entertaining a few girls last night." "Woah, woah! Who? How many?" Kenai sighs, "Five…I think. What were you doing?" "I had to get my textbooks for these stupid classes," he shows him his bookbag full of textbooks only a supernatural being would need, "Oh did you know we have a goddess at this school!? Hottie too, oh my god she's beautiful. She's with a human kid though. You have to help me get some of these vampire vixens." Kenai looks at him raises an eyebrow and says, "I have nothing better to do. Just don't objectify them like you always do. Be yourself, but not too much if that makes sense. If they like you they'll talk to you but you have to present yourself strong." Demetre nods and says, "Ha, sure got it" and he begins flirting with girls from across the room, zooming to sit next to them when they smile. Kenai rolls his eyes.

Twenty minutes into second period, Human History 101, a girl wearing all white with long silver white hair and folded wings that reach her butt enters Kenai's class. Demetre had gone to Judo class. The girl has light blue eyes and a smile that seems heavenly, making Kenai think that this must be the goddess Demetre was telling him about. She sits next to Kenai, not seeing Travis around, and greets, "Hello Kenai…" When Kenai looks at her again she looks exactly like Lilliana, no she is Lilliana. "What's going on here?!" he yells but she puts her index finger over his lips and quiets him, staring at him with lilac eyes, "Kenai…be quiet my love. Are you ok?" His mind is clouded, reason won't help him but he knows something is wrong. Wasn't she just wearing white and had wings?! Who is she? Isn't this a goddess? But she has the same black hair with small violet streaks, the same lilac eyes and the same plump kissable lips, the same regal stature and heart shaped face… "Lilliana…?" She says, "Yes, my love? I am here…Are you feeling alright?" Kenai can't take his eyes off her and says, "I'm fine. Aren't you dead?" She answers, "I was only fatally wounded. Some elder witches found me and healed me but they're gone now. I can't believe I found you!" "I thought…I thought you were lost to me-" "Excuse me Mr. Kenai would you like to take a seat in the front of the class or could you kindly stop your conversation?" Kenai nods but can't stop staring at the woman beside him who resembles his Lilliana so much. She smiles at him, her lilac eyes putting him in a powerful trance.

Human History 101 is filled with American, Chinese, European, and African histories all mixed into one. The creatures all are taught how each of their species lived with humans and taught how humans became estranged from their species. They learn of the atrocities committed by humans to their kind and how creatures were forced to live in darkness, away from humankind.

Each class shows a different type of propaganda against humans: "Let us live in the light!" "Unite the Species" "Strength instead of Fear, RISE UP!"

The students grow more flustered and angry as each propaganda poster and slogan is shown to them, as each atrocity to creatures is discussed in blatant detail, as each government continues to belittle creature rights. Their discontent spreads slowly, gradually…and at nightfall some take their anger too far.


End file.
